Kinky Kiba
by SasuNaru69
Summary: Kiba has some things planned for Naruto one night when they decide to have sex. How kinky does Kiba get? Wonder what Naruto does...plz R&R.


Naruto laid on the bed in nothing but his boxers with Ramen bowls on them. His boyfriend for a few months now, Kiba, was also in his boxers which had little puppy dogs on them. Kiba was 16, along with his lover. They had sex before but Kiba wanted to change it up a little bit. He was really horny and wanted to be in his blond boy really bad. He wanted to hear his boyfriend scream his name out of pure bliss. He loved his little fox boy. And Naruto loved his little dog.

Kiba looked down at Naruto with love and lust for his body in his eyes. He gave Naruto a mischievous smile as he pulled out some pink fuzzy handcuffs. Kiba smiled handcuffing Naruto's hands to the headboard of the bed. "Kiba…Wh-what are you doing?" asked Naruto, looking up at his hands.

Kiba grinned at his lover, "We are going to change it up a bit, love." He licked down Naruto's chest making Naruto shiver. Naruto smiled at Kiba as he kissed him deeply and passionately. The dog boy ran his finger nails down the fox boy's chest, his nails digging into his chest a little as he ran them down. Small drops of blood oozed out the lines now on Naruto's chest. He cried out in pain as Kiba did this.

"Kiba…" Naruto's voice was soft and it almost sounded like he was begging his boyfriend to stop. Kiba smiled kissing him lightly on the lips. He licked down his chest, licking up some blood as Naruto winced. He took the blonde's manhood in his hand and started to slowly pump it. Naruto let out a low, soft moan. Hearing this, Kiba smiled.

"Does that feel good, Naruto-kun?" the brunette asked, his voice soft but seductive. He then pulled out a whip as Naruto nodded his head yes. Finally seeing the whip, Naruto's eyes went big with shock. The dog boy smiled at him, smacking his boyfriend's ass with it. Feeling the whip smack his ass, Naruto's manhood grew harder. Naruto's dog boy smiled seeing this.

"Baby, please…stop teasing me." cried Naruto. He smiled at his blond lover's plea, finally stopping. Kiba uncuffed Naruto's hands as he kissed him roughly and deeply. "Naruto…I love you." The dog boy's face was serious as he looked into the deep blue eyes of his boyfriend. The blond blushed and smiled at Kiba. "I love you too, Kiba-kun." He pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

Kiba's own manhood was really hard by now. He took Naruto's manhood into his hand and started topump it. He took his fox boy's hand and placed it on his own manhood, feeling like it was being neglected. "Stroke it, baby." commanded Kiba as he moan, feeling Naruto's hand on his manhood. His fingers tightened around the dog boy's manhood as he stared to stroke it like he was told. The brunette kissed the blond's neck pumping his manhood faster. Naruto moaned louder, close to his climax.

Kiba stopped what he was doing, leaning over to the night stand. He opened the drawer, pulling out a tube of lube. Naruto also stopped pumping his lover's manhood watching him pour lube on his manhood. The brunette rubbed some lube on Naruto's entrance before slowly sliding into him. The fox boy arched his back feeling his hard manhood enter him, going deep. Kiba's nails dug a little bit into Naruto's shoulders, trying to push deeper into his entrance. They both moaned together making each other even harder.

"Baby…you're so fucking tight!" Kiba started to go faster and harder. "Fuck me baby…That's right." said Naruto through his moans, moving with his boyfriend. The fox boy took his own manhood in his hand and started to pump it as Kiba smiled at him.

"Kiba…I'm close…" whispered the foxy boy as he pumped faster. The brunette stared to talk dirty to him so that he would cum the same time Naruto did. "Do you like it when I fuck you?" he went harder, hitting the spot of nerves, causing Naruto to cry out Kiba's name in pure pleasure. The dog boy smiled, getting close to his climax. "I'm gunna cum all inside your ass, Naruto-kun." Kiba said through his moans.

"Oh God, Kiba…you're going to make me…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because he reached his climax. It went down his manhood and onto his lower stomach. Kiba soon reached his climax after he did, cumming inside his entrance. Both boys were breathing hard as they looked into each others eyes. As Kiba looked at Naruto, he smiled at him and bent down licking up some of the cum on Naruto's lower stomach.

"You taste good, baby." whispered the dog boy to his little fox boy. Naruto smiled at his boyfriend pulling him up for a deep kiss. They rolled over so that the blond was now on top. The brunette smiled at his lover. "What are you going to do, babe?" he asked the blond boy grinning at him. "I'm-I'm going to fuck you." He blushed saying this out loud. He kissed down the dog boy's chest, going all the way down to his manhood. Naruto took Kiba's manhood into his mouth sucking on it and also playing with his balls.

The brunette moaned arching his back a little from the pleasure his fox boy was giving him. "God, babe, your mouth feels so good." Kiba started to fuck Naruto's mouth going deep holding his head in place. The blond let this happen, knowing it would please his love. He slowed to a stop, his lover going back to sucking his manhood. Naruto stroked his own manhood as he sucked on Kiba's. The dog boy grabbed the lube that was on top of the nightstand and handed it to the blond with a smile.

The fox boy lubed up his manhood, along with the brunette's entrance. Naruto put the container of lube back on the nightstand and slowly started to go into his lover. They both moaned as waves of pleasure went throughout their bodies. Naruto's manhood slowly went deeper and deeper into Kiba's entrance. Slowly, the blond started to go faster and deeper, hitting the bundle of nerves, making him cry out in bliss. "Fuck yes, baby. Fuck me!" Kiba yelled out, grabbing the bed sheets next to him. Naruto smiled hearing this and pulled out quickly. "Get on you hands and knees,…like a dog." Kiba did what he said, while Naruto pulled out ankle cuffs, cuffing his ankles apart. The brunette's manhood dangled down ignored. "What are you going to do, Naruto-kun?"

He smiled, hearing the last cuff click. "I'm going to fuck you from behind." He put his manhood at the entrance and slowly pushed in again. Kiba was going to move his legs so he was more comfortable but he couldn't cause of the ankle cuffs. They both moaned in pleasure as the fox boy went faster and deeper. He reached around and grabbed the ignored manhood and stared to stroke it slowly. They were soon at their climax yet again.

With a grunt and a moan, Kiba came first. As he came, his entrance tightened around Naruto's manhood as he kept thrusting into his entrance. Feeling the tightening around his manhood, Naruto started to cum inside of his lover's entrance. He fell down beside Kiba, both breathing hard. Kiba laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around his stomach and laying his head on his chest. "I love you, Naruto-kun." Whispered Kiba still a little out of breath. "I love you too, Kiba-kun." whispered back Naruto.


End file.
